Idril
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive??? Appearance She is an unusual pikmin who has two blades crossed between her back and one stuck into the center of her body. She gives off an aura of one that is dead but not yet dead stuck in the great divide between life and death. Her eyes have lost the living look in them and her flower is entirely gone. She has every color stuck to her but this doesn't affect anything. She is very hard to even figure out how she is one or the other. She can either look like she has come from heaven or she has come from the deepest pits of hell. Powers Her power is the powers of the perfect counter. Her body erases all weaknesses, resistances, and immunities from her making her able to counter every attack with a stronger attack. She has to be attacked first though (hit first for the power to activate). When she counters it is hard to block or dodge that attack. She can also create illusions of herself that can do the same counter move like hers. She is extremely durable as to make the most use out of her ability. Her counter move makes it so that the thing hitting the user is a countered move but doesn't conform to the element that they used. It instead releases one that would make the user actually be hurt by and more damage than the original attack would do. If anyone attacks her mind then they are immediately hit in the mind with far more force. Weaknesses None Resistances None Immunities None Personality Very shy and doesn't like to be bothered. She is constantly in a state of denial after her mind was shattered from the insane pain and mental rape that she went through. She has taken some of the personality from the one who did this to her causing her to become cold and anti-social. She distrusts everyone and wishes to be left alone. History She was like any other pikmin until she almost died and was brought before the gates of the Dark Grove (aka the place between the living world and the different places that one may go to for their afterlife). She was stopped suddenly before she could go in as she was pulled from there. A pikmin had healed her and brought her from the brink of death. She still keeps the sword stuck within her and has lost the ability to use her own swords. She believes that everyone has conspired against her. She has up to this date has no friends. She is still on the brink of death but has not crossed it thanks to her enduring the pain. Themes Main Theme: (Requiem) 2 - Everything is Perfect - Fairuzonss/various artists (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o03SpXDvVmw&feature=related) Battle Theme: (Requiem) 4 - A Disturbance -- Fairuzonss/various artists (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFOO5Uup89A&feature=related) Tropes True Neutral, Counter Attack, Cross Counter, Intrinsic Vow, Fate Worse than Death (stuck between the two), ... Trivia info here Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters